This invention relates to a composite of a thermoplastic resin (other than a polyolefin) adhered to a polyolefin. In particular, this invention relates to a tie-layer system for adhering a thermoplastic resin to a polyolefin. The tie-layer is comprised of at least two co-reactive, functionalized polymers, either in laminate contact or as a blend.
It is known that most thermoplastic resins are tough, processable by sheet extrusion and thermoforming, but may exhibit only average to poor weatherability. It is also known that polyolefins and rubber-modified polyolefins provide more weather stable surfaces. Lamination or coextrusion of thermoplastic resins (other than polyolefins) and polyolefins result in composites which combine the properties of both polymers and which can provide articles appropriate for applications such as truck-bed and refrigerator liners. Yet, manufacture of such composites has not been possible due to the fact that these polymers are incompatible and exhibit poor interfacial adhesion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tie-layer system to effect adhesion between thermoplastic resins and polyolefins.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composite comprising a thermoplastic resin layer and a polyolefin layer with a dual or single tie-layer system disposed between them.